To Heal A Heart
by OUATAddict
Summary: My take on how Regina came to have Henry. There are some characters not in OUAT in the story, but they help to tell the story. Please send feedback so I know what you guys like :)


Regina looked down at the boy who called her 'Mommy'. He was lying motionless, cold on the earth floor of the cave. Curse Pan for his trickery. Henry was all she had, and now he lay dead after giving his heart away. She didn't give a damn about Emma, David and Mary Margaret. At least they had each other. Hook had taken off after Pan as soon as the boy villain had taken hold of Henry's heart. She knelt down by Henry, holding him as she had when he was a baby, but this time wishing for sounds of life. She thought back to when she had first adopted him, and the riddle that Rumplestiltskin spoke of.

The Enchanted Forest, eighteen years before the curse

Regina was still in mourning after the death of Daniel when she was forced to marry King Leopold. Her mother Cora wanted her to be a Queen, it had been her plan since Regina's birth. What Cora had not considered was her daughter's own heart. Regina had been engaged to Daniel, the stableboy, without her knowledge, until Leopold's young daughter Snow White had spilled the secret. What secrets Regina still carried after her wedding would soon surface, and Cora planned to strike her daughter when they did. There was only one secret that Regina had kept to herself. The baby growing inside her. Daniel's child.

The pain came in the late afternoon, Regina had retired to her private chambers to be alone. She had had to spend the morning with the child, Snow White, and since Daniel's death she had found it a chore to be in the presence of the girl. She wanted to bathe and relax before having to join the King and Princess again for dinner. She was undressing when it happened. Doubled over in pain, the blood ran down her thigh. Regina cried out, not of pain, but anger. 'Please don't take this from me too!' she cried through gritted teeth. It was too late though. She had lost Daniel's child.  
Her lady's maid came softly knocking at the door a few hours later. Regina was resting on her bed, her skin an ashen colour. She turned to the sound at the door, knowing that it would be her maid to help her prepare for dinner. 'Come in Elspeth', she said with a sigh. The woman entered, and upon seeing the state Regina was in she panicked. 'My Queen! What has happened? You look most unwell! Should I fetch a doctor? What may I inform the King? Can I fetch some water for you?' Elspeth was clearly feeling distressed at finding her Queen in such an ill condition. Regina beckoned the woman over to her, taking her hand between her own. 'Elspeth, calm down. This is what you must do,' she took a deep breathe, in and out; and continued 'first, inform the King I am unwell and cannot attend dinner. Should he insist on coming to see me please tell him I wish to rest and do not want visitors. Then I want you to go to the village. Do not fetch the doctor. He treats the King and the Princess, and I do not wish for him to gossip. There is a widow who has but one son and a dairy cow who lives on the edge of the village. Give her this', Regina placed a brass ring in Elspeth's hand, 'and tell her I need to see her right away. When you return, bring her up the servants' stairwell, so the King and Snow are not disturbed during dinner.' Regina let go of Elspeth's hand, and breathed out deeply again before resting back against her pillows. Elspeth nodded silently, taking the brass ring with her and exited the Queen's chambers.

As Elspeth approached the house where Regina had told her to take the brass ring, a young boy with a dirt-smeared face looked up from where he was playing tic-tac-toe and called to his mother that they had a visitor. As Elspeth entered the yard she smiled at the boy, who looked at her with curiosity. The boy's mother came out from the house, dusting flour from her hands on her apron. 'Jack, go fetch Bella from the field. I need to make some more butter.' The woman addressed her son. He ran off, understanding from his mother's tone of voice she was doing business. She turned back to Elspeth. 'Not many come by this way. What brings you here, lass?' She looked Elspeth up and down, and Elspeth shifted on her feet uncomfortably. She held out her hand, showing the woman the brass ring. 'Queen Regina wishes to see you right away.' Elspeth looked back at the woman, who clearly knew what the brass ring meant, and snatched it from Elspeth's open palm. 'Very well. Let me gather my things, and I shall come with you.' The woman left Elspeth standing on the porch, looking around at the squalor conditions she and her son lived in. The boy, Jack appeared again, leading a Jersey cow behind him. He was just tying the cow up in her milking yard when his mother appeared at the door again. 'Jack, I have business up at the palace. There's bread and jam on the stove. Don't talk to any strangers.' She turned back to Elspeth. 'Lead the way lass'.

Regina was asleep when Elspeth returned. She was woken by the soft voices of her kind maid and the woman she had sent for. She smiled at them. 'Thank you Elspeth, you may fetch some dinner for yourself. I shall ring for you if needed.' Regina waited for Elspeth to leave before addressing the woman. 'Maria, I lost it. Daniel's gone', she begun to cry, and the woman came over to the bed, embracing Regina in a hug. Maria placed her hands on Regina's cheeks, wiping away stray tears with her thumbs as she looked into the Queen's brown eyes. 'My poor girl. Daniel is not gone, he will always belong to you, thats why he gave you this ring,' she placed the brass ring back in Regina's palm. Regina sniffed, and looked back at Maria. 'Maria, he was so excited when I told him. He wanted us to be together as a family. I could imagine him carving a rocking horse for our baby, teaching her to ride. I thought when she was born I would bring her to meet you.' Regina began crying again. Maria thought for a moment, before taking Regina's hands between her own worn, wrinkled ones. She smiled softly. 'I would have loved you to do that. My son was going to be a great father.' Regina looked up in that moment, taking in Maria's words. 'Thank you Maria. I...I just thought that things after Daniel would be easier knowing that I still had this. My mother would think that the baby was Leopold's and I would still have a part of Daniel with me.' Maria passed a glass of water to Regina, and tucked a stray strand of Regina's raven hair back behind her ear. 'My sweet girl, Cora would not be so blind as the King. But I would not have let her harm any grandchild of mine. Come, I shall help you clean up, and then I'll leave you this potion, it will help with anymore pain and discomfort.' Maria said softly, and helped Regina from the bed.

-  
Neverland, present day

Regina turned to face Emma and the others behind her, the tears beginning to fall. She had almost lost Henry once before, and Emma had been the one to save him. This time neither of them could help, not unless they captured Pan to return Henry's heart. Emma and Mary Margaret were struggling to hold back their own tears. David sat nearby, fiddling with the Pandora's box Pan had left behind. Regina, still holding Henry suddenly snapped. 'Get out! You all have something! You all have someone!' she turned back, cradling Henry's head against her shoulder, softly kissing the top of his head. 'Someone who loves you, and all I have had is Henry. Leave! Go!' Regina cried into Henry's hair, and Mary Margaret softly stepped forward, attempting to place a comforting hand upon her shoulder. 'Regina...', she began to say, though Regina shrugged away the hand. Regina turned angrily to Mary Margaret, who was taken aback. 'Three times...no four, I have lost my most precious love Miss Blanchard. I have almost lost Henry once before, so perhaps I should say five times. And perhaps I should also count my mother. Six times Miss Blanchard. Four of those you caused. Now please leave!' Emma and David looked at Mary Margaret in shock. Emma held out her hand toward her mother, who was staggering backwards in shock at Regina's outburst. They left the cave, Mary Margaret's cries echoing off the walls until they had left Skull Island. At last Regina was alone. She tried to remember what Rumple had said. Where was the annoying riddler? They had not seen him since he left them at the cave entrance. He had once told her that she had to fill the hole in her heart left after the curse had been cast. Her power would be weakened without a whole heart. As she held Henry, she contemplated on what she should do. As her grief for Henry grew, she knew her magic would become less powerful, and she would become an easy target for Pan and his Boys. She had to find a way to bring her son back, a way to save them both. Something shiny caught her attention, across from where David had been sitting. The box. If she remembered the spell, she could release and control those trapped within it. Regina sniffed, and kissed Henry on the cheek. 'I love you Henry, I would never do this if I didn't'. She let go of him and laid him gently on the ground. Then, with her left hand, Regina picked up the Pandora's box, held it up to her face and closed her eyes.

-  
The Enchanted Forest, eighteen years before the curse

When Regina had recovered, she took it upon herself to visit Maria and Jack, and when she found an afternoon free of her royal duties she ventured to the village with Elspeth. What she was unaware of at the time was the young princess Snow was also present in the village. Snow recognised Elspeth, and had begun to follow her before she realised that the maid was accompanying her stepmother. Snow's own maid, Johanna, caught up to the young girl, seeing whom it was she was seeking out. 'Sweet princess, as the Queen was unwell, I believe leaving her to a peaceful walk may help her some. As Elspeth is with her, I am sure that she will be full well enough to return to having your company soon.' Johanna looked on as Regina made her way with Elspeth to the outskirts of the village. Snow turned back, placing her hand in Johanna's. She smiled, and with faith that Johanna's words were true, she walked back to the palace with the woman and her guards. From where she waited at Maria's gate, Elspeth watched the princess return to the castle. She wondered if she should tell Regina she had seen the girl. Her thoughts were interrupted when Regina reappeared, smiling and laughing with the woman she had come to see. Elspeth still did not know the woman's name, though she had gathered that she was somehow connected to Regina's past. She did know that the woman was not Regina's mother, for she had met Cora at the wedding of Leopold and Regina, and she could only describe that woman as a witch. This woman seemed soft and motherly, the kind who would go to extremes to protect the ones she loved. She watched as Regina kissed the woman and the boy each on the cheek and fared them well. As they walked back to the palace, Regina spoke to Elspeth. 'Elspeth, dear, when we return I would like you to go to the stables and inform the groom I would like to take the carriage out for the day tomorrow.' Elspeth nodded silently, continuing her walk. Regina stopped in her tracks, turning to her maid. 'Are you bothered by something Elspeth?' Elspeth faced her Queen, debating in her head whether she should tell her about Snow. She decided to tell the truth. 'Majesty, I was not sure to tell you, but as I waited for you outside in the village, I saw the young princess with her entourage. I am not sure if she saw you or myself.' Elspeth took her eyes away from Regina's, which had turned another shade of their rich brown darker. Annoyed at the thought that Snow White could have seen her visiting Maria, Regina pursed her lips, and thanked Elspeth for honestly telling her what had been bothering her.  
-

He was waiting for her, expecting her visit. The riddling man who had taught her how to send her mother away after her wedding. He knew she'd be back. He had foreseen what would happen to her. For that was one of the powers of the man they called Rumplestiltskin. She stepped from the carriage, looking around for him. He wouldn't appear until her party had gone, so she signalled for them to move on. 'I know your here Rumplestiltskin. ' Regina said dryly. The imp appeared in front of her, his silly little giggle and character smile irritating her. 'I've been expecting you dearie. To what do I owe this pleasure?' He asked. Regina looked at him bitterly. 'If your gift of foresight was any good you would know, wouldn't you? I want your help, imp.' Rumple laughed, disappearing off the tree stump and reappearing at Regina's side. 'Well my dear, tell me, what is it you want my help with? Because I am a man of many talents', he said. Regina stopped and turned to him, looking deep into his green-gold eyes. 'Rumplestiltskin, you know of the things I have lost. I want something back. I know you can give me what I want. Now what do I need to give you in return?' She hated herself for wanting to go so far, yet for Daniel and their child she felt she had to find some consolation. Her heart had been torn into too many pieces. Rumple stopped smiling, his eyes growing dark. 'I can give you a curse dearie, but you cannot use it until you strengthen your own powers, and that will take time dearie. A curse can make a lost soul, but it won't bring them back.' Regina smiled, ever so slightly. 'When will you have it for me?' Rumple considered for a moment. 'I will bring it to you', he giggled his silly impish laugh again and disappeared. Regina turned back to the track where the carriage had returned for her. She thought about what the imp had said. 'A curse can make a lost soul.' She knew she would never have what she had lost returned to her, but something about what Rumplestiltskin had said comforted her. Making a lost soul. There would be a price to pay for the ones who had caused her so much pain. She thought about her father Henry, and Maria and Jack. How much they all hurt seeing Regina suffer after each loss. If it took her years, she would do as the imp said. She told the driver to take her home, and he obliged, giving the black horse a gentle whip and trotted on.

-  
Storybrooke, eighteen years after the curse

She burst into the shop, startling the soul customer Gold had. 'Get out' she snapped, and the man hurriedly exited. Gold appeared at the counter. 'You know your unexpected visits seem to be bad for my business. What do you want Regina?' Regina stared at him through narrow eyes. 'I want to know why your curse didn't fulfil its promise. Tell me, how is it I still suffer more than that wretched Blanchard woman?' The pawnbroker scoffed at her. 'Isn't it obvious dearie? You are still seeking for something she has that you lost.' Regina pursed her lips, pondering on what Gold said. 'And what might that be exactly?' Gold smiled, he was up to something. 'Love'. Regina slapped him across the face. He stared back at her, as she turned to storm out of the shop. 'You know I can fix that problem Regina.' She stopped in her tracks, turning slowly back to face him. 'How?' She eyed him quizzically, and he continued. 'The love of a child. Not the same as if it were your true love's offspring,' he paused, seeing the words stinging Regina, 'but that love will restore your power and stop your suffering.' Regina stepped closer, aggressively. 'Find me a child to adopt.' With that, she turned and left the shop, just as dramatically as she had entered.

Neverland, present day  
When Regina woke, she found herself on a bed inside a leaky boat cabin. Henry was in the bed across from her. She didn't know how they had got there, but she was grateful to have Henry off the island, headed for the safety of Storybrooke. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to where he still lay unconscious. Mary Margaret appeared at the bottom of the stairs, just as Regina took hold of Henry's hand. 'It's good to see you awake Regina' she said softly, and Regina turned to face the sweet-faced woman. 'Thank-you Ms Blanchard. But I am concerned only for my son. How long have we been on the ship?' Regina turned back to Henry, gently stroking his cheek as she sat beside him. 'Just a day Regina, we have been waiting for your recovery. We have possession of Henry's heart. Only you can put it back.' Regina suddenly turned to face Mary Margaret again. Emma joined them below the deck. Regina eyed the blonde. 'Exactly what went on while I was...compromised?' This time, Emma answered. 'We came back for you Regina. When we found you, you were unconscious, it looked like Pan threw you against the wall. David and Neal took you and Henry back to the ship with Mary Margaret while Hook and I searched for the Pandora Box,' Emma paused; watching closely Regina's reaction to the story. Regina stopped her. 'Before you continue Miss Swan, I will tell you what happened. Pan was never there, not unless he returned after I lost consciousness. I tried to release Gold for help. After that I can't tell you anything. I just want to know how Henry is.' Regina stared back at the two women, who were looking at her, stunned. Emma spoke up again. 'He needs his heart Regina, can you return it?' Regina nodded, a tear streaming down her face, this time though, there was some joy to it. She could be the hero. She could save her son. She was not going to lose him.

Enchanted Forest, day of the curse

As her black carriage carried her through the forest towards Snow White's castle, Regina reflected on her eighteen years of power. Snow White had hurt her so much. She had first cost her Daniel, then her child, and now it was her father's life for the curse. Maria and Elspeth had been exiled by Snow White for their loyalty to Regina. Regina couldn't remember what had happened to Jack. Sweet revenge, where there were no happy endings. She smiled as she looked out the window. Snow White deserved what the curse was bringing. She was bothered by a thought still. The imp. Rumplestiltskin. Before she departed for the castle, Regina had visited him. He had left her with the irritating riddle 'you will see you will come to me!', and she despised the words. She had what she wanted, there was nothing else. Unless the new world held a secret from her, something she would not discover until the time was right.

-  
Storybrooke, day of Henry's arrival

Regina was scared, so many thoughts running through her head. She had never had the opportunity to be a proper mother before, raising a child from infancy. Of course, she'd been a stepmother to Snow White, but the princess had been a young teenager when Regina had married her father. She knew if things had been different, if she and Daniel had escaped and had their child, she would not have the horrible fears she was now feeling. Then again, if things had been different, she would not be here now, waiting to be introduced to the baby boy she would call her son. A nurse entered holding the baby wrapped in blue blankets and carrying the baby gear. Regina drew in her breath. As she took the baby from the nurse, cradling him in her arms, a tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled. His tiny fingers wrapped around her thumb, and for a moment, Regina closed her eyes, picturing what it might have been like to hold her own baby with Daniel by her side. Gold had warned her she would be challenging herself. She hoped all her fears, all her troubles from her past, this tiny baby would be the answer to her peace, proving not only Gold wrong, but also the wretched words and judgement that came from the townsfolk loyal to Mary Margaret.

He cried, and would not stop. Regina was panicking, not knowing what to do. She had tried rocking him, feeding him, changing him, and in desperation she had even tried singing him Maria's lullaby. She didn't want Gold to be proven right, she wanted to be able to do this. She sat the baby on the kitchen counter in his carry seat, and put down her handbag. 'What do you want from me?!' She was exhausted, and she wished Daniel was there to help her. Suddenly the infant stopped crying, and gurgled, his bright hazel eyes looking back at her. Regina finally relaxed. She smiled, and took her new son from the carrier. 'Hello Henry! Are you ready for your nap now? I think you are, you've been crying for a very long time haven't you?' She nestled him against her shoulder, where he settled, and his tiny fist clasped her blouse. As she carried Henry to his bassinet in her office, she hummed to him Maria's lullaby. It was special to Regina, Daniel had taught it to her when she found out she was pregnant. She could share it with baby Henry now, and the emotion she felt as she lay him down was something she hadn't felt since her days with Daniel. Love.

Enchanted Forest, day of the curse

Snow White's screams of agony could be heard as Regina's carriage entered the palace gates. Regina frowned. Snow White was in labour, which meant her curse had to be hurried. Regina sent her guards to capture the castle, the soldiers taking prisoners of the residents of Snow White's castle and killing her guards. Once Regina set foot inside the castle she wanted to be certain Snow did not have any ambushes waiting for her. Then again, Regina was capable of overpowering anyone who tried to kill her since developing her powers for the curse


End file.
